The Age of the Dragons
by Shirou Goenji
Summary: Formerly the Dragons don't Dance. What If story where Viserys I calls a Great Council to choose between Aegon and Rhaenyra. This avoids the Dance of the Dragons, keeping the power of the Targaryens. R&R Enjoy! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**The Age of the Dragons  
**

**A/N:Ok, i know i should update TYDATSK, but i've got so much work piled on. Barristan II, Robert II on TYDATSK, new stories, ****_Ice to Dawn, Southern Ambitions, Northern _****_Revenge, The Turncloak Remembers. _****I also made a small story for a challenge. It's about Daena the Defiant. If you want me to translate it (It's in Spanish.) let me know in a review or a PM. Most of my stories, even the ones that i haven't published here yet go on one event or What if? scenario.**

**The Young Dragon and the Stag King: R plus L equals J plus modifications in Game of Thrones, Clash of Kings and maybe Storm of Swords.**

**Ice to Dawn: The showdown at the Tower of Joy.**

**Southern Ambitions: What if Rickard Stark's Southern Ambitions had worked?**

**Northern Revenge: What if Robb didn't made the mistakes that led him to an early "grave"?**

**The Turncloak Remembers: Theon in ADWD and the sample chapter from TWOW.**

**This is basically a What if Viserys I had summoned a Great Council to resolve the matter between Rhaenyra and Aegon to succeed him on the throne. This whole story will be rather short though, so don't expect it to be long chapters like TYDATSK where the chapters are 1,200-1,800. I say, expect more like 800-1,200 but it will still be more than one chapter long. I can assure that. Ok, that's basically all. Phew, that was a huge A/N. Maybe i should stop updating for so long. But you guys know it's bound to happen more often than not.  
**

**Start the fic!**

**King Viserys I**

**King's Landing**

**129 AC**

**Tenth day of the Second Moon**

Viserys kept wondering if he had done enough to secure House Targaryen. Aegon hated Rhaenyra because he wanted the throne. Aemond hated Rhaenyra's son, Lucerys because he took his eye. Aemond caused nothing but trouble. Not only did he insulted Jacaerys, Lucerys and Joffrey by calling them "Strongs", suggesting that their father was actually Harwin "Breakbones" Strong but he also made more trouble with House Velaryon. Aemond had no dragon, but he had to tame Vhagar, the last of the dragons that Aegon Targaryen and his sisters rode to conquer Westeros. Vhagar may have once belonged to Visenya Targaryen, but before Aemond, the rider of Vhagar was Laena Velaryon, the wife to his own brother, Daemon. _Daemon_. He had hoped that crowning himself King of the Narrow Sea would keep him away from trouble. But of course, Daemon happened to be bored with ruling the Stepstones. Viserys just couldn't understand it before. But he did now. Daemon did not keep himself away from trouble, Daemon was trouble. Trouble to Viserys, to the Vale, where he wasn't welcome anymore. But now Viserys felt the urge to strangle Daemon. It didn't take Daemon less than a fortnight to forget Laena and marry Rhaenyra. Rhaenyra, just like Daemon, the girl caused trouble. Her fights with Alicent were overtaking the Red Keep, so he did what he thought best, he sent Rhaenyra to Dragonstone. He wondered who fathered Jacaerys, Lucerys and Joffrey. Certainly it wasn't Ser Laenor who sired them. Maybe the Sea Snake didn't saw or chose to ignore how fond Laenor was of Joffrey Lonmouth and Qarl Correy. Eventually, this was his misdoing, because Correy ended killing Ser Laenor. Just like Daemon, not even a fortnight and she had married Daemon. Still, each time Daemon returned from a trip, he brought something for Rhaenyra. The little girl was happier to see Daemon than to see him, her own father. Sometimes Viserys wished Balerion to live so that he could keep an eye for Rhaenyra from the sky. But Balerion was dead and Viserys had to see his skull in the throne room. Balerion had died many years ago, before his grandsire, King Jaehaerys summoned the Great Council. Viserys thought he would lose. He thought that with the help of House Velaryon, House Stark, House Baratheon, House Blackwood, House Bar Emmon, House Celtigar, House Dustin and House Manderly, the Great Council would crown Laena. In the end, this did not happen. But Viserys had already given it a thought. If Jaehaerys had done it, so should he. The Old King was renowned because of his wisdom. In the end, it was Jaehaerys who had brought him and Alicent together. His sickness took a turn when he was more interested in the one who was taking care instead of the one who was being cared. But the Old King did not complain. Viserys had been there when he expired. He could still hear his weak voice saying:

"Alysanne..." And with that Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, First of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm expired.

"Orwyle!" Viseys called the maester.

"Yes, Your Grace? Is it the fingers? Does the hand still hurt?" Maester Orwyle said.

"No. Alright, actually, yes, a little, but it can wait right now. I want you to send ravens to every lord in Westeros. I'm calling the Great Council. I've grown sick of these fights between Rhaenyra and Alicent. That's why i sent her to Dragonstone. But they still hate each other more and more as the days pass. My grandsire did it, why shouldn't I?"

"As you command Your Grace." The Grand Maester Orwyle said.

Viserys had tried to stabilize the realm. His grandsire had healed the wounds of the Faith Militant Uprising. His Seven Kingdoms would not be hurt while he still lived. He, of course prefered Rhaenyra, but the lords of the Seven Kingdoms might not.

As Orwyle walked slow, Viserys took the chance to say.

"Orwyle. My strength is fading with every moon and i doubt that i can survive more than three moons. So please Orwyle, make it as fast as you can." Viserys said.

Viserys decided to keep to himself that three moons was very optimistic and that quite possibly, it would be between one and two moons. The Seven Kingdoms needed a King. A dying king is a king with no voice. If they did not know, he could actually be taken seriously. It all came down to Larys Strong and Harrenhal.

**Ok. I'm finally finished with this chapter. Any mistake in here? Anything wrong? Do you like this story? Do you hate it? Please let me know through your reviews or through a PM. This is Shirou, and i'll be seeing you next chapter. See ya!  
**


End file.
